


How can it be happening again?

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble 7: Family Life [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drabble 7: Family Life, Drabble 7: Vida en famillia, Established Relationship, Hope, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We're having a baby... again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How can it be happening again?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [¿Es posible que esto nos pase otra vez?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881854) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject). 



> Note: These series are composed of all the pieces I’ve written but have never been part of any story and some that have eventually resulted to be a complete story. I've divided them into eight stages, according with my own "universe": Beginning, Valiant, Between Masters, Two lost years, Recovery, Twist of fate, Family life, and Future. There’s no order inside every stage. Some are funny, some are silly and others, endearing. Some are horrible, cruel. But I think Jack and Ianto deserve that everything gets published. All my other stories also fit these stages. For the moment. Torchwood will never end.
> 
> I want to thank my unique friend Fantasticlyn for her support and her grammatical advices. Read her poems!!!

Ianto hung the bulky bag with with his young daughter’s things on his shoulder and leaned toward Jack, tilting Gwyneth with him.

—Give dad a kiss before we leave.

The little girl gave a noisy kiss on her dad’s cheek and Jack gave her one back. He looked at her long and Ianto couldn’t help asking.

—Is everything all right, Jack?

—Huh? Yes... Yes, all right. A lot of paperwork and a phone call with UNIT. I have work for several hours.

Ianto didn’t answer. He knew Jack so well.

—Jack, if there’s any problem, if you want to talk...

—No! No, nothing happened. We’ll talk later at home, okay?

Ianto leaned to kiss him and his lips lingered a moment on his husband’s.

—I love you.

Jack smiled. Inside, he felt like mourning, but he was a good actor.

—Me too. Be careful!

***

Jack spent most of the day in his office, but he barely worked. He couldn’t. His mind refused to function. Only one thought occupied it completely and he was too much scared. The hours passed, slow, until it was time to go home.

***

Nights like this, where both could have dinner together at home while their daughter slept peacefully, were scarce. Usually, they cooked something between games and laughter, and ate it before or after making love. But tonight the games and laughter had been few and Ianto was determined to rip the causes from his husband one way or another.

—Well? —the young man asked after a moment of silence.

—Well? —Jack said absently playing with his food.

—There’s something on your mind. Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?

Jack looked at him and looked away quickly.

—It’s nothing... —he said, unable to confess, lowering the fork toward the vegetables in his dinner with little desire.

—Jack! —Ianto said, already a bit angry, and pushed the plate away from his husband’s fork’s path. He knew how to handle Jack, there was no doubt. The captain stared at him with his pale, frightened eyes. It had been a long time since Ianto had seen that look and he didn’t like it at all. Jack remained in silence for a moment before expressing the words that had been dancing in his mind for some days. He took a deep breath and heard himself pronouncing them with real astonishment.

—I’m going to… have another... baby, Ianto.

The young man froze. After a moment he could speak.

—Oh, god —he whispered.

—Yes: oh, god. I...

—I thought it couldn’t happen any more! —he said with a tone higher than he would have liked.

Jack stared at the table.

—I’m sorry... I’m sorry, Ianto...

Ianto looked at Jack, regretful and scared, recognizing patterns in Jack’s behavior that he had thought they would never repeat and that gave him chills. He grabbed Jack’s hand above the table and breathed to focus.

—Hey, cariad. Listen —the young man’s voice tried to be gentle and conciliatory because he began to see signs of panic in his husband—. Before taking any decision I think we should talk to the Doctor.

Jack looked at him. There was fear in his eyes. The memories were too terrible. In the end, everything had gone well last time, but Jack had been through a living hell.

—Ianto...

—The Doctor, Jack. The Doctor will help us decide. He will tell us if everything is fine... or not. And then we’ll decide what to do, okay?

The captain nodded, shaking tightly his husband’s fingers among his. Such as minimal contact gave him calm and for the first time in days, he allowed himself a deep breath.

***

—Everything is fine, gentlemen. In principle, of course.

Jack continued staring at the monitor, expressionless, and Ianto looked at him askance. Jack was not able to develop a pregnancy as other men of his century. The baby’s growth would be a torture that could end by killing him. Of course, he would resurrect, but if he died too soon, the baby would die too. And that had already happened several times, being the Master’s prisoner.

—Jack, we have some time to think about this.

—I want it, Ianto —Jack said softly.

Ianto took a deep breath.

—We can talk about it quietly.

—Yes, but... I want it — Jack repeated clutching his beloved’s hand and looking into his eyes vehemently—. It’s ours, Ianto. I have to try...

The young man smiled. He also wanted the baby, with all his soul. But he didn’t want to see Jack suffer more, he didn’t want to revive the Master’s spirit, nor the atrocities he did to his Captain.

—Let’s talk before deciding, cariad.

But Ianto knew the decision was already taken.


End file.
